


Please love until dying.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amor obsesivo, M/M, Muerte de un personaje secundario
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando quieras alejarte, te cortaré los pies.<br/>Si quitas tus ojos de mí, te los sacaré.<br/>Si dejas que otros escuchen tu voz, me comeré tu lengua.<br/>Si no me abrazas, coseré tu piel a la mía.<br/>Si mueres primero que yo, le haré el amor a tu cadáver y me suicidaré.<br/>Y el día en que yo agonice antes, ten por seguro que te llevaré conmigo, mi amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please love until dying.

Tatsuya era, en todas sus letras, el amante perfecto.

No era de los que gastaban un poco de dinero en ti nada más para tener la oportunidad de ponerla dentro cinco minutos, mojar y estar satisfecho con eso. Tampoco de los que se comprometían a medias sentimentalmente, de los que le buscaban excusas a sus fallos, y en última instancia te hacían a ti culpable de todos sus males para luego no aparecer nunca más.

Él era alguien que te cautivaba con la mirada, te hechizaba con sus palabras, te seducía con sus sonrisas y llevaba al orgasmo cada parte de tu cuerpo, para luego volver a enamorarte al día siguiente. Cuando se fijó en Shuuzou se encargó de conquistar todo de él, hasta que el otro no pudiera rechazarlo ni decirle que no, hasta hacerlo pensar en él en cada suspiro, cada movimiento, cada decisión que tomaba.

Shuuzou permitió que su rebelde corazón sucumbiera, dulce, inocente, perdidamente. Dolorosa, nocivamente, sin darse cuenta, hasta que Tatsuya quiso poner una mano sobre sus ojos mientras desdibujaba la línea entre lo cabal y lo tóxico.

Al principio fue el creciente interés de Himuro en todo lo que hacía. Quería saber qué clases tomaba, con cuáles profesores aprendía, con qué compañeros solía pasar el rato, cuántos contactos había en su teléfono, quiénes vivían cerca y con quiénes salía, en qué días de la semana. Qué tan amenas eran sus charlas fortuitas en el supermercado o la biblioteca, cuántos vecinos se sabían su nombre, quiénes lo saludaban por la mañana y eran tan cercanos para darle un abrazo y rozar su piel. Se convirtió en una rutina hacer video llamadas y que Nijimura le contara con detalle cada cosa que hizo desde que se despertó en la mañana, hasta ahora que Tatsuya lo veía caer rendido por el sueño en la noche a través de la pantalla.

Y subsecuentemente vinieron los celos, el insistente sentido de pertenencia, algo que a Shuuzou le pareció de lo más normal e incluso encantador, al principio. Que Himuro hiciera que pasara más tiempo con él que con otros, decidido a acompañarlo a todas sus salidas, a las citas médicas de rutina, en los días de compras, a las cenas familiares y reuniones con sus amigos. Himuro se veía con el derecho de que no le agradara ninguno de los que rodeaban a su novio, el derecho a susurrarle al oído y hacerlo reír cuando los demás hablaban demasiado con él, a apoderarse de los labios de Shuuzou para responder en su lugar, manteniendo firmemente unidas sus manos en todo momento.

Porque lo amaba.

Se lo decía todos los días, y cada vez que Nijimura trataba de recriminarle tanta asfixia se lo volvía a recordar, evitando que sus quejas salieran de su boca cuando Tatsuya ponía su lengua dentro de ella. Antes de que empezara cualquier discusión ya habían acabado en la cama, donde solo eran gemidos lo que Tatsuya sacaba de sus labios, el lecho donde Shuu no quería alejarlo, sino que hundía sus dedos fuertemente en aquella febril y masculina espalda para sentirlo tan cerca que casi se absorbían el uno al otro.

Al final el mayor terminaba tan agotado que no deseaba siquiera pensar en qué es lo que lo traía tan molesto en primer lugar, y así faltó a la universidad algunas veces, rodando bajo el edredón con Tatsuya. Cuando su familia regresó a Japón después de la creciente mejoría de su padre, Shuuzou tuvo que buscar un segundo trabajo de pocas horas mientras se enfocaba también en acabar lo que le faltaba para obtener su licenciatura en fisioterapia. Se mudó con Tatsuya para reducir gastos, quien no desaprovechó para casi tenerlo encerrado; Nijimura nada más se dedicaba a salir a la escuela, pasarse al trabajillo que le tocaba ese día y volver a casa con hora exacta, donde siempre lo estaba esperando el del lunar.

Y todo pareció ir perfecto durante un tiempo.

 

 

 

A pesar de que puso la alarma su reloj biológico quiso ser más rápido, y media hora antes Nijimura ya había pelado el ojo para empezar el día. Sin embargo, antes de que tan siquiera pusiera los pies en el suelo un brazo emergió de las cobijas y lo ancló por la cintura.

— ¿Te desperté? —susurró Nijimura aún amodorrado.

— No te vayas.

— Vamos, tengo que. Si se me pasa la hora será difícil coger el bus. —dijo empujando el brazo de Tatsuya, pero éste no estaba muy en plan de ser cooperativo.

— No tienes que esforzarte tanto. Sabes que puedo darte una buena vida, solo quédate.

Shuuzou resopló.

— Y tú sabes bien que no sirvo para ser un improductivo, menos para que un novio me mantenga. Anda, quita. —se sacó de encima al menor saliendo de la cama, cuando entonces un repentino jalón lo dejó de vuelta boca arriba sobre las almohadas.

Shuu le dijo que no estaba para juegos, queriendo rodar y salirse de abajo suyo, pero Himuro no lo permitió, aferrando tan duramente sus muñecas que al instante el de ojos grises pudo notar cómo se le cortaba la circulación. La pesada respiración que salió de la nariz de Tatsuya le golpeó el rostro, y aunque su expresión se veía tan serena como siempre, el más alto lo miraba con tal magnitud que lo obligó a estar callado y bajo su dominio, como si le hubiesen puesto clavos en lugares específicos impidiéndole moverse. Fue algo, como un aura… no sabría explicarlo bien, pero esa fue la primera vez que sintió algo parecido al miedo hacia Himuro.

— Recuerda que te amo, demasiado.

El ojiverde acabó dándole un corto beso y deseándole un monótono buen día regresó a su lado de la cama, acomodándose de espaldas para volver a dormir.

Nijimura tuvo que olvidarse de eso entre su carrera y otra atraviada jornada de entregas a domicilio. Ya se había cambiado y estaba guardando el uniforme en su casillero cuando se topó con su jefe; fue despedido sin ninguna razón que lo convenciera, no solo eso, pocas semanas después le pasó igual en su otro trabajo, cuando la persona a cargo nunca le había puesto ni una queja y parecía encantado con su desempeño.

Encima, hace un mes y medio que su familia había dejado de comunicarse con él, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no había vuelto a recibir más llamadas ni correos de nadie más a excepción de Himuro. Cuando hizo la prueba se encontró con que la línea de su celular había sido cambiada, y cuando buscó el número de sus padres para contactarse con ellos en Tokio éste había desaparecido de su registro.

Cuando Tatsuya regresó un poco antes de que empezara a anochecer, con el arroz frito y los camarones que Shuu amaba para cenar, se lo encontró terminando de llenar dos maletas con todas sus cosas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Lo que ves, me voy de aquí.

No pagó para la gran ceremonia pero ya podía llamarse un profesional, Nijimura podía volver con su familia y revalidar su título allá. Tatsuya ignoró sus palabras con calma y se le acercó abriendo una caja, tratando de ponerle en la muñeca el reloj de lujo que le había comprado como regalo de graduación, pero Shuuzou le golpeó las manos a un lado para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Creíste que ibas a controlarme? ¿Amarrarme? Pues no es así, Tatsuya. Me largo.

Tomó las maletas pasando por su lado para salir y el otro lo siguió.

— Solo quiero que estemos juntos, sabes que te amo…

— Alejarme de mi familia, intentar hacerme dependiente de ti, ¡eso no es amor, Himuro! —se detuvo justo frente a la entrada, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse antes de voltear a ver al menor— Ya habíamos hablado de esto, te dije que en cuanto pudiera regresaría con mis padres y mis hermanos. No puedo estar sin ellos.

— Y yo no puedo estar sin ti. Eres lo más importante que tengo, entiéndelo. —el del lunar le tomó el rostro haciendo que lo mirara, pero los ojos de Nijimura vacilaron en otra dirección.

— También te dije que podías venir conmigo.

El más alto no podía hacer eso, su futuro estaba asegurado allí, con la empresa de mercadotecnia que sus padres manejaban. Por eso podría darle todo a Shuuzou si permanecía con él. Al no tener ninguna respuesta el mayor se dirigió decidido a la puerta dándole un mustio “gracias por todo”, pero Himuro lo detuvo.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Eso es todo? Yo volqué mi vida hacia ti, Shuu.

— Pero yo no voy a abandonar la mía por ti.

Cuando intentó alejarse nuevamente la mano de Tatsuya golpeó la madera de la puerta, a un lado de su cara, y Shuuzou lo vio, de nuevo esa mirada en Himuro, una que no le decía absolutamente nada y que le hacía sentir que excoriaba cada parte de su ser. No pudo negarle el beso que Tatsuya buscó en sus labios, tan calmo y profundo que podía desvanecer todos sus pensamientos, haciéndole recordar únicamente cuánto quería a este hombre y sentir que vacilaba igual que las primeras veces, pero ya no podía permitirse seguir cayendo o no podría salir. Los dedos del menor, rojos por el golpe, viajaron a su mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura antes de apretar como garras metálicas y así mantener la cara de Shuu firmemente frente a la de él.

— Te pido que lo pienses bien, porque te estoy dando la última oportunidad de decir la respuesta correcta.

Aunque esa voz hermosa la escuchara a diario, al mismo tiempo le fue irreconocible. Aun así, Shuuzou no se dejó dominar por sus emociones.

— No.

 

 

 

Nijimura podía notar su labio rompiéndose por lo duro que lo mordía intentando no emitir ruido, y una vez más forcejeó sin lograr liberar sus manos. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, y aunque no quiso, los jadeos lastimeros salieron junto con su respiración envuelta en desespero bajo esta humillación. Por más que intentara no demostrarlo le dolía; no solo las penetraciones llegaban al punto de la brutalidad, estaba también esa maldita cosa que lo rasgaba por dentro cada vez.

Sintió un pellizco más lacerante que cualquiera soltando un corto grito, y el dolor no se fue aun después de que las embestidas pararon y el líquido caliente se asentó en él, ni cuando aquel hombre salió de su cuerpo y pudo recuperar la respiración. Esa sensación desgarradora permaneció dentro de cada uno de sus sentidos. Levantó los ojos del colchón donde rebotaba su penoso resuello para toparse con Tatsuya que lo vigilaba desde arriba, sentado contra el cabecero sin soltarle las muñecas que ya casi no era capaz de sentir. Allí, regio, frío, mirando su castigo.

Escuchó al otro sujeto quejarse a sus espaldas y luego dos dedos entraron en él haciéndolo crujir los dientes. Rebuscaba entre su propio semen hasta encontrar la pieza perdida y la jaló fuera de la carne interna de Shuuzou.

— Aquí está.

Una de sus perforaciones se había quedado dentro de Nijimura, aunque no encontró el seguro que la cerraba en la piel de su pene así que terminó lanzándola a cualquier parte sin mayor preocupación. Nash estiró una sonrisa lamiendo y soltando su caldeado aliento sobre las marcas que acababa de dejar en la espalda del ojigris, volteándole la cara con brusquedad para besarlo pero Shuuzou se zafó con rabia.

— Bien, no sé qué habrá pasado para que me pidieras hacérselo cuando prácticamente no dejabas que nadie ni lo mirara, pero cuando te haga enojar otra vez avísame.

El rubio se quitó de encima luego de pasar sus manos por última vez por el cuerpo de Shuuzou, y estaba por salirse de la cama cuando éste logró soltar una de sus manos y lo agarró para que no se fuera. Himuro lo mantuvo firme del otro brazo, viendo lo que hacía sin decir nada.

Nash era despreciable y una persona que Shuuzou hubiese preferido no conocer jamás, sin embargo ahora se trataba de su única oportunidad. Tatsuya nunca había sido violento con él, no recordaba una sola vez en la que se haya atrevido a levantarle la mano o tan siquiera darle un empujón, a esta persona no la conocía, y si estaba haciendo esto ahora Nijimura no quería saber qué pasaría si se quedaba solo con él. Los iris azules de Nash lo observaron, preguntándole con sorna si acaso lo disfrutó tanto.

— He visto cómo me miras, sé que una vez no será suficiente para ti. —el de ojos grises trató de mantenerse firme aunque se sintiera tan mareado y adolorido, incluso sus manos temblaban— Yo te gusto, ¿o no?

Nash jugó con su lengua entre sus propios labios repasando con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro, sus piernas lastimadas, manchadas de esperma y su propia sangre, sus caderas marcadas por dedos y uñas, y ese rostro que lo excitaba tanto. Luego miró a Himuro, quien también lo estaba viendo fijamente, esperando su respuesta. A Nash siempre le pareció poca cosa, alguien sin lo suficiente para domar a Nijimura, sin embargo tenía algo que te hacía mantener la guardia alta. Justo como ahora, con ese rostro que parecía vacío y que ocultaba una profunda locura.

Nash advirtió el arma que el del lunar tenía en la parte de atrás de su pantalón y la cual éste agarró con su mano libre en advertencia, sin sacarla mientras no fuera necesario. Así que volvió a su sonrisa cínica bajando hasta donde Nijimura y lo agarró del pelo.

— Lo siento, bombón. Pero este es tu problema. —le dio un último beso y se soltó de él para vestirse. Nijimura gritó en frustración, golpeando la mano de Himuro para que lo soltara y trató de levantarse sin importar que sus piernas y toda su parte baja dolieran como el infierno, pero el menor no se lo permitió, hundiéndole la cabeza contra el colchón con una rodilla y volviendo a apresarle ambas manos.

— ¿Lo ves? A nadie le importas, soy el único que ve por ti. Nadie va a tratarte como yo.

— ¡Cállate, estás loco! ¡¡Ya déjame ir!! ¡No me quedaré contigo!

Cuando Nash salió se oyeron un par de voces en el pasillo.

— ¿Dejaste algo para mí?

— Solo no vayas a dejarlo tan mal, Silver.

La risa del rubio se alejó y la puerta volvió a abrirse.

— Parece que llegué a tiempo. ¿Qué? No me mires así, también me invitaron.

El enorme sujeto se relamió los dientes, empezando a desnudarse de una vez frente a la mirada aterrada de Shuuzou que se removió gritándole a Tatsuya que no podía ser capaz de esto, que lo parara.

— Parece que todavía no lo entiendes, así que deberás hacerlo a la fuerza.

— No, no. Tatsuya, no lo hagas. ¡Tatsuya! ¡¡Tatsuyaaa!!

Nijimura no dejó de bramar su nombre, con sus muñecas doblándose bajo el agarre de Tatsuya cuando Jason lo giró boca arriba y le abrió tanto las piernas que casi se las rompe. Los gritos del chico se volvieron desmesurados, incontenibles, cuando ese cuerpo moreno se le vino encima y la cama se hundió comenzando a chirriar.

Luego de que los gritos pararan hubo un largo silencio. Su mirada opaca permaneció en el techo, inerte como cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo salpicada de sangre. Ni siquiera su pecho se movía, como un bonito y desecho maniquí.

De repente soltó una bocanada de aire, respirando con mucho ardor. Apretó los ojos haciendo que cayeran las lágrimas acumuladas y al volver a abrirlos miró hacia abajo como pudo, allí, donde sobre sus piernas se encontraba la mitad del cuerpo de Silver, el cual terminó de deslizarse y cayó muerto fuera de la cama. El olor de la pólvora todavía quemaba en la habitación y recordó que Tatsuya había disparado.

Aquella tortura había llegado al límite en que pensó que de verdad moriría si esa bestia continuaba golpeando en su interior, Nijimura estaba destrozado de cintura para abajo y si cerraba los párpados de nuevo temió que no volvería a despertar.

Mientras Silver lo violaba como si deseara matarlo, con la poca voz que le quedaba tuvo que rogarle perdón a Himuro, perdón por haber querido alejarse de él y que ya no lo haría. Silver le había metido sus enormes dedos en la boca para que se callara, riéndose de él mientras aceleraba el ritmo porque estaba a punto de acabar, deleitándose con el rostro de total sufrimiento de Shuuzou. Himuro finalmente le dijo al enorme invitado que parara, que el castigo había terminado, sin embargo el moreno no lo escuchó, serpenteando con su lengua palabras de burla porque era él quién decidía cuándo cansarse de ese frágil cuerpo que crujía con cada metida suya.

Tatsuya no lo volvió a repetir, solo levantó el arma y todo cesó.

— Parece que sí soy un poco temperamental después de todo, pero detesto cuando la gente no comprende lo que digo. —peinando suavemente el flequillo de Nijimura se inclinó hacia él para besar su cabeza. El chico estaba en una lucha por respirar y no desbaratarse al hacerlo; a pesar de que no sentía sus piernas el terrible dolor estaba allí, punzando y expandiéndose por todas partes.

El menor lo abrazó por debajo de los brazos para acercarlo más hacia él y costó que las sábanas lo dejaran ir, pegadas a su piel por toda la sangre. Shuuzou apenas pudo emitir un bajo quejido, pidiéndole a Himuro que llamara a alguien, que lo llevara a un hospital.

— Duele… mucho. No quiero morir. Tatsuya…

— Shh, no dejaré que nada te pase. Porque estarás conmigo, cuidaré de ti. —acomodó el cuerpo más bajo en su regazo, haciendo que Shuuzou colocara la cabeza contra su hombro— Eres todo para mí, así que debes corresponderme. No vas a alejarte, o te cortaré los pies, y siempre me verás a mí, o te sacaré los ojos. —posó los labios en su frente, cerrando los ojos sin dejar de susurrarle— Si dejas que otros escuchen tu voz, me comeré tu lengua. Si no me abrazas, coseré tu piel a la mía. Cuando mueras, le haré el amor a tu cadáver y me suicidaré. Y si yo agonizo antes, te llevaré conmigo.

Esas palabras entraron a oídos de Shuuzou como un insecto que se escabullía dentro para atormentar su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

— Porque te amo.

Nijimura vio hacia algún punto dentro de la oscuridad, con una mirada que se volvía tan vacua como la de Tatsuya.

— Yo también…

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustan las historias de este tipo de amor tan dañino y que incluso llevan a la muerte. Para mí es romántico.


End file.
